NaruSaku Part One: The One She Loved The Most
by willotaku9000
Summary: This is a one shot story that does have a sequel. NaruSaku romantic pairing, if you don't like the pairing, don't read it. Naruto leaves for his training and Sakura realizes she loves him deeply, what happens when Naruto comes back 7 years later?


**Part One: The One She Loved The Most**

I don't own Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Kakashi Hatake, Chōji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyūga, Neji Hyūga, Temari, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, Rock Lee, Tenten, Sasuke Uchiha, Tsunade, Gaara of the Sand also known as Kazekage of Sunagakure, Kankurō, Shino Aburame, And all other Characters created by Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I also don't own the Series _Naruto_, I do however own this story, and before we get started, I would like to say that this story is a NaruSaku love story. I do hope to make it a trilogy, but for now I'll just write this story, call it Part One. =3 Another thing, in this story, people have telephones and cell phones. Also, I'm making the time frame be real world time, just without real world events. Also, there might be some mature content near the end, but the second part might definitely have a more mature theme, in terms of intimacy.

One last thing, Reviews would be nice, but only if you can write nice things about the story, or if you wish to offer genuine help on what I could possibly do to make the story flow better, then that is welcome, if not...Keep it to yourself. I do not want to see any insulting reviews or flames, it really hurts my creativity as a writer and I don't need that.

* * *

><p>Time Frame: 2003, Just before Naruto left to go train with Jiraiya.<p>

"Oh no…I'm going to be late!" A pink haired, red and white outfitted 13-year old girl said in despair as she ran through the streets of Konohagakure, sweat beginning to fall down her forehead, she was desperately trying to reach the front gates before she never saw _him_ again. She knew that if she didn't get the chance to say goodbye to that one person, she would regret it for the rest of her life. Her name was Sakura Haruno, top kunoichi of her class, number one in her squad, and the apprentice of the fifth Hokage herself, and now she was trying to get to the entrance gates before her friend (she truly did feel that it was right to call _him_ friend, seeing as _he_ had saved her more times than she could count or repay, for now at any rate.) and devoted comrade left the Hidden Leaf Village for seemingly forever. She reached the gates just in time to see blond, spiky haired 13 year-old boy in an orange with a white-collar coat and orange pants and a green backpack walking through the gates away from Konohagakure and her forever.

"Naruto-kun! Wait!" She yelled, trying to say whatever would make him wait for her so that she could say goodbye. The blond turned towards the voice that had called to him, surprised that it was Sakura that had called him by that honorific, then he saw the desperate look on her face, which confused him even more. He and Jiraiya stopped walking altogether, waiting for Sakura to catch up, then gave her some time to catch her breath and collect herself so that she could speak. "Thank you, Naruto, for waiting for me to catch up. I almost didn't make it in time." She said, trying to avoid his amazingly blue eyes that always seemed to look right through her and into her heart. She blushed as she thought of this, but Naruto was too confused as to her actions to notice.

"You're welcome Sakura-chan, I was actually hoping you would come to see me off, I didn't want that incident to be the last time we saw each other before I left for my training." He said smiling, Sakura looked up and saw he was blushing.

"_He was hoping to see me?_" She thought, then she remembered what he was talking about. Two days ago she had gotten really mad at him and left before she did anything to him. That night she had cried until she couldn't cry anymore, and the next morning she looked like someone had come in, beaten her with a sledge hammer, then a cement truck ran her over, and then to make matters worse, she didn't any sleep at all, which means that if what she looked like from all that combined was described, the mental image would scar for eternity, including the afterlife. (If this was an anime, the description would be heavily censored.)

"I'm really sorry about that Sakura-chan, I honestly didn't mean to make you angry." He said with pure honesty.

"It's alright Naruto, I forgive you, I'm just glad I was able to see you before you left, I wanted to make sure I said goodbye to you before left, I would have regretted it for the rest of my life if you died or something and we never said goodbye." She said, blushing a lot more as she said the last bit aloud. Naruto saw her blushing this time and blushed himself.

"_She was that concerned about saying goodbye?_" He thought as he began to smile. "Before we say goodbye, do you think you could do two things for me Sakura-chan?" He asked, slightly embarrassed at what he planned to ask the pretty pink haired girl with the blazing green eyes to do for him before he left Konohagakure for the next who knew how many years. She looked at him with suspicion and wonderment as she saw him blushing redder than she had ever seen him blush before in her life.

"W-What do you want me to do Naruto? I really don't this goodbye to end with me mad at you Naruto. That wouldn't be good for either of us."

"I-I know Sakura-chan, I-It's just that I-I...I..." He just couldn't seem to say what he really wanted to ask her. He blushed harder than before, closing his eyes in embarrassment, Sakura noticed this, and her eyes began to fill with concern for her friend.

"It's ok Naruto, just relax and ask me whatever it is you want to ask me, I'll try to do whatever the two things are for you, I promise." She said with a small smile, trying to calm Naruto down. Naruto opened his eyes and saw her small smile and breathed deeply, relaxing enough that he could ask her his questions, he even had her promise she would do them, which helped him calm down a lot.

"S-Sakura-chan, would it be ok to h-hug you goodbye a-and could we take a picture together? S-So that we h-have s-something to remember each other w-with while I'm gone." He said with a big blushing smile. Sakura blushed heavily, but she was also smiling, almost as big as Naruto was. She had actually been wanting to ask him the exact same thing, though she didn't want to admit it to him just yet.

"S-Sure Naruto, I'd be happy too." She said with an even bigger smile. Naruto nearly tackled her with a hug from happiness, but restrained himself for later, he wanted to make their hug, possibly their last one, the most memorable of all. Jiraiya took the picture, Naruto had his right arm around Sakura's shoulders, and he was using his left hand to make the peace sign at the camera. He had his biggest smile on his face, and Sakura couldn't help but smile as big as Naruto did. She placed her left arm around Naruto's waist and actually pulled him closer to her, her right hand giving the peace sign as well. They both had a copy of the picture, Sakura put Naruto's in a locket, which she had gotten him as a farewell present, which he promised never to take off. After that, Naruto gave Sakura the greatest hug she had ever received, and she returned it with all she could.

"Goodbye, Sakura-chan. I hope we'll see each other again." Naruto whispered into her ear.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun~. I hope we will see each other again as well." She whispered into his. After a while, they parted and Naruto left with Jiraiya to train, hoping that the next time he saw tears coming out of Sakura's eyes, they were tears of happiness and joy, not sadness. Sakura was left standing outside the entrance gates of Konohagakure, tears welling in her eyes as she watched, possibly for the last time, the spiky blond hair of Naruto disappear beyond the horizon. That night and for many after, Sakura cried endlessly for the fact that the one person she felt closest too was gone, maybe forever, though saying goodbye had helped, the pain was still too much for the young girl's heart.

* * *

><p>Time Skip: Seven Years After That Day<p>

Life had been most quiet in Konohagakure, Sasuke had been found and he was actually a totally different person now, he said that Naruto had found him three years after Naruto left for his training. Sasuke said that Naruto beat him easily and actually helped him change to become the person he now was. Sakura went on one date with Sasuke, he had asked her out after all, but all she could do was think of the one person she most wanted to be with: Naruto Uzumaki. After that, Sasuke found another girl named Karin and the two really hit it off.

Sakura and the other rookie 9 who had been genin when Naruto left were now Jōnin, Sakura herself direct assistant to the Fifth Hokage Herself.

On one of the many dispatches between Sunagakure and Konohagakure, Shikamaru asked Temari to be his wife, in front of everybody, including her brother, the Lord Kazekage of the Hidden sand Village, also known as Gaara. After the initial shock of Shikamaru actually proposing to Temari like that, Temari said yes, much to everyone's happiness, even Gaara's. The two married and had a couple of kids.

Ino and Choji had actually gotten married, Ino had kissed Choji on the lips after he had said he loved her just the way she was, they got married 3 months after that.

Rock Lee and his female apprentice were going to get married this year, and Neji and Tenten were celebrating their 5th wedding anniversary.

Shino had married a member of the Kamizuru clan and their children were able to use both clans insects.

Kiba and Akamaru both have families, Kiba married a veterinarian and Akamaru found a mate in the vet's female dog. Kiba had two kids, Akamaru had six puppies.

One of the most surprising of all the weddings and marriages was that of the Kazekage and the Heir of the Hyūga Clan. One day while Gaara was visiting Konohagakure, he saw Hinata sitting by herself, alone on a bench. He walked over and sat down next to her. They talked and then Gaara suddenly kissed Hinata on the lips, surprising both of them, for it was his real lips that touched hers and even with her Byakugan, she never saw it coming. Gaara confessed right there that he loved her and asked her to marry him. She declined for the moment, saying that she would like to date him first before she said yes. After that, they dated and then got married. All was calm, quiet, and lonely for the next few years.

* * *

><p>Time Frame: The Present – 2010<p>

Seven Long And Lonely Years Since Naruto Left Konohagakure

Sakura sat in her comfortable office chair in the Hokage's Mansion, lost in the happy memories of her youth spent with a blond, spiky haired boy who she never forgot, thanks to that picture of the two of them she kept with her at all times, no matter the situation. She would never admit it to her friends or anyone else except _him_, but she kissed the picture of Naruto while wearing her favorite lipstick, leaving the impression of her lips on the photo. They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, and for Sakura Haruno, it was true. She had fallen in love with Naruto, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone. The phone rang, bringing her out of her trip down memory lane and back into the present. She answered it, after putting the photo away in its special place. "Yes? Sakura Haruno speaking. Who is it and what do you want?" She asked in a slightly annoyed tone, the particular memory had been about Naruto and her enjoying a moment together without her getting mad at him and actually enjoying spending time with him.

"Sakura" A female's voice said in a tone that meant you did not give the voice's owner any flack.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said in surprise and embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you."

Sakura was glad that this wasn't happening in person with the Fifth Hokage, she wouldn't be able to compose herself enough to be able to do that. "It's alright Sakura, calm down, I was just calling to see if you got those reports down and to let you know that there has been some word about Naruto." Sakura was about to say that she had indeed finished the reports in question a few hours ago, but lost all train of thought at the mention of there being word of Naruto's movements. She didn't want to say it to everyone, but she was desperate for any news of _him_, the one she missed the most.

"N-Naruto-kun?" The honorific said in a whisper. "Y-You have word of Naruto?" She said anxiously.

"Yes Sakura," Tsunade said with a sigh, she knew she shouldn't have mentioned Naruto before she knew whether or not Sakura had finished the reports, although she knew Sakura already had finished them.

"It seems that a guest from a visiting nation was seen at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar today, saying that they were unable to forget a blond, spiky haired person in an orange getup and a Hidden Leaf Headband around his head, who was always going on about Konohagakure's Ichiraku Ramen Bar." Sakura blushed as she smiled happily at the thought that Naruto hadn't changed in that he still loved Ichiraku Ramen. "The guest said that they had met this person three days ago on the way here. They said that this person and his trainer were on their way to Konohagakure, but might not be back for quite some time." Sakura's heart skipped a couple beats when she heard this.

"_Naruto is coming home?_" She thought. She grew excited at the thought. Before she was completely overcome with excitement, she was able to tell Tsunade that she had finished the reports. With that, the phone call was ended and Sakura left for home. As she walked home, Sakura couldn't get the thought that Naruto was finally coming home to Konohagakure, coming home...to her. She smiled while she blushed as she thought this. She got home, which happened to be Naruto's old apartment. She moved out of her house as soon as she was old enough and bought the apartment, desperate to live where _he_ used to, desperate to be near _him_ any way she could. She laid down on the couch and took out the photo of her and Naruto and kissed the portion that was Naruto so that there were two lipstick impressions on it now. She looked at the photo and smiled as she blushed more. She then looked at her cell phone, wondering like she always did if _he_ called. Sakura had written her cell phone number on the back of Naruto's copy of the photo when she put it in the locket. She hoped he had figured out what the numbers where. She had tried to make sure that they were on her side of the photo, that way he would figure it out easier. For the past 5 years, not one call or text, leaving her sad and depressed every time she checked. Naruto was the first person she had ever giving her number too, and felt hurt that he never tried calling or texting her in all those years.

She check the cell phone and there didn't appear to be anything, so she began to put it down when all of a sudden it began to vibrate violently. Her heart skipped a beat, the number was Naruto-kun's personal cell phone number. He was calling her! She answered hurriedly. "Y-Yes? H-Hello?" Silence, Sakura suddenly feared it was a trick or Naruto would say wrong number or hang up. "N-N-Naruto-kun? Is it you?"

"...S-Sakura-chan?"

* * *

><p>Two days travel from Konohagakure, Naruto was sitting with his back against a tree, resting from the days travel. He had actually known from the beginning 7 years ago what the numbers on Sakura's side of the photo meant. He hadn't called or texted mostly because he was too shy and afraid that he would mess it up and she would never want to talk to him again because he forgotten to do it for 5 years. "<em>Although,<em>" he thought at the time, "_she actually gave me her number. She never gives anyone her number, she must really want me to use it, but should I? She'd probably be really mad at me for forgetting for 5 years._" So he never used it, even though it was really hard for him not too. After 5 whole years of constantly looking at the photo and thinking of her, he couldn't take it any longer. He took out his cell phone and dialed her number. It rang for what seem eternity, but in reality, it only managed one full ring before being cut off by being answered.

"Y-Yes? H-Hello?" She had answered so quickly, Naruto was completely surprised. He hadn't expected that, and he hadn't expected the voice on the other end of the phone, it was different than the one he knew, and yet still the same. He was so shocked he almost hung up but then he heard the pretty voice that had haunted his dreams for the past 7 years suddenly coming out of his cell phone and into his ear while he was awake: "N-N-Naruto-kun? Is it you?" Suddenly Naruto's heart skipped four beats, did the rumba, the cha-cha, and finally the moon walk for kicks, before allowing Naruto to breathe and speak again.

"...S-Sakura-chan?"

Back in Konohagakure, Sakura's heart was screaming for joy and dancing like a mad fool from hearing Naruto's voice after 5 long years, even if it did sound deeper, and cause a surprisingly pleasurable shiver to run down her spine. She blushed hard as she felt it happen. "Naruto, is it really you?"

"Sakura-chan, is it really you?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan!"

They began to talk happily, catching up a little, mostly just glad that they could hear each others' voices. They talked for many hours, until finally they had to hang up, neither one wanting to do so, but if Naruto was ever going to get back to Sakura, they had to hang up.

"Sakura-chan, I'll be back in Konohagakure in three days, I promise. Tell everyone and wait for me ok?"

"You got it Naruto. Everyone is going to happy to see you."

"_Me, the most happiest of them all, my Love._" Sakura thought.

"Goodbye Sakura-chan, see you in three days."

"Goodbye Naruto-kun, see you in three days." They hung up, and both went to sleep peacefully, finally peaceful sleep in 7 years.

The next morning Naruto and Jiraiya headed towards the village at top speed, even though they still had to stop in Tanzuka Town for a gift that Naruto wanted to get for Sakura. Mean while Sakura was busy telling everybody the great news: Naruto was coming home. Luckily, Gaara and Hinata were visiting Konohagakure that week, as was Temari, Shikamaru, Kankurō, and their kids. Everyone was excited and happy that their friend was finally coming home, so they began to get a party ready for _his_ return. The women planned where to have it and what the decorations would be, the men planned on what to do at the party and helped set everything up. The next day, the women went shopping for new dresses and girl stuff, the guys went looking for new guy clothes. Sakura was surprised by the other women, and asked what was really going on.

"Oh, we needed new dresses and we wanted to look good for Naruto-kun, so that he could see what he missed the last 7 years." Hinata said, her confidence had gone way up ever since she had married Gaara, though in many ways she was still her quiet normal self.

"We also wanted to tease him with our good looks and hot bodies. We know it'll drive him wild to see us like that." Ino said with a giggle.

"True, it will drive him wild." Sakura agreed with a giggle.

"But what we really want to do is get _you_ a dress that will make Naruto's heart skip so many beats and make his eyes open so wide, he won't notice anyone else but you Sakura." Temari, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten said at the same time. Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed hard.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked, embarrassed at her friends bluntness. "W-Why would y-you want to do that?"

"Because we know you're in love with _him_ Sakura. We've known since before he left 7 years ago. That's why you cried so much that day he made you mad, and why you cried so much when he left."

"We also knew it was confirmed when you dated Sasuke only one time and then you never dated him again."

"You were thinking of Naruto the whole time, weren't you?" Sakura's blushing went even redder now, which confirmed the truth to the other women, but they didn't make fun of her or laugh at her, instead they all hugged her and giggled, Hinata's hug to Sakura was stronger than the rest, because it was Hinata's way of saying that she knew what it was like to love Naruto that way, and this was her way of saying that she was happy for Sakura being in love with Naruto.

"Thanks you guys." Sakura said.

"You're Welcome," They said, "Now let's get a dress for you that will knock Naruto's socks off when he sees you in it."

"Okay." Sakura said in a fit of giggles, the other women began to giggle as well as they thought about the upcoming party.

Mean while Naruto was in Tanzuka Town trying to find his gift for Sakura. The man he ordered it from said it would be there when Naruto got to the place, but so far he hadn't found it. Finally after much searching, he found the shop where the man had said the gift would be in. Naruto walked into the shop and asked if his package had arrived. The clerk said it had and gave the package to Naruto, Naruto paid for and walked out again went back to where he and Jiraiya were staying and showed the old man the gift he intended to give to Sakura. "My, my, this must have cost you a fortune, and all for a girl you're madly in love with, without knowing if she loves you. Hahaha! You'll get the girl yet, my young friend."

"Thanks, I think." Naruto said as he carefully put the gift away. Naruto got into his bed and went to sleep, excited that he was close to being home, close to being with Sakura-chan.

The last two days Sakura and the other women had searched and searched for the right dress for her, with little success. Today was the day Naruto would be home and the women were running out of time. "Why is this so hard Billboard Brow?" Ino asked with annoyance and tiredness.

"Because it just is Ino-pig!" Sakura said with equal annoyance and tiredness. The two looked at each other and burst into laughter. They hadn't called each other those names in 7 years, and now the names had come back with such ease that they couldn't help but laugh at themselves. "Wow," Sakura said in between fits of laughter, "We haven't called each other those names in 7 years."

"Yeah, we must really be desperate if we are calling each other those old names." Ino agreed between her own fits of laughter.

"Ok, let's just calm down and relax." Hinata said calmly to the others. "We still have time before _he_ returns home, so let's just relax and find the perfect dress for Sakura."

"Alright Hinata, we'll try it your way." They all calmed down and then Hinata found a dress she really wanted Sakura to try on, practically stuffing Sakura and the dress into the changing room stall. The other women stared at Hinata, she shrugged saying that Sakura would look perfect in the dress. Sakura tried on the dress and when she came out in the dress, she was surprised by the expressions of the other women. "What is it? It isn't good?" She asks nervously.

"No, it's not that, it's just that Hinata was right, you do look perfect in that dress." They all said. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes widening at the woman she saw looking back at her. The dress was a crimson red, with white and pink slashes around the chest and waist, which brought out her pink hair and green eyes even without make up. The dress was long enough to extend to her knees, but the cut was low enough to expose enough cleavage to drive any man to nosebleed so hard, they would pass out at the thought of the dress. But it wasn't skanky or anything, it was actually quite tasteful, because Sakura's body had actually grown into that of a full grown woman, which meant that the dress fit her perfectly and accentuated her body exactly how it should be. Sakura blushed as she saw herself in the mirror, and smiled at the same time.

"Just wait until I get some make up on and my hair fixed and we find the right shoes." She began to giggle happily. "Naruto won't know what to do when he sees me in this tonight at the party." They all giggled in agreement, luckily Hinata had found the perfect shoes to go with the dress, so all that was left was to buy the dress and shoes, go home and prepare for the party that night. On the way home, Sakura and the other women were too distracted with the preparations they had to do for the party that night, they didn't notice a certain _someone_ that they were going through all this trouble for walking right past them towards _his_ favorite restaurant in the entire Hidden Leaf Village.

Naruto had just made it back to Konohagakure when he immediately ran into Konohamaru and his team. They were ecstatic that their old friend had returned home and hugged Naruto before leaving on their mission. Naruto smiled and began to walk towards the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, which he had missed in the seven years he was gone. As he was walking towards the restaurant, he was passed by a big group of attractive women who seemed to be talking excitedly about something, he didn't want to seem rude so he didn't pay attention to what they were talking about. He noticed that the women seemed familiar to him, but he didn't know why. One that stood out to him the most was the pink haired woman, she reminded him of the girl he was in love with, but decided that it was coincidence, and continued on his way. Naruto reached the restaurant and immediately was hugged by Ayame and her father. Naruto hugged back and asked for his favorite ramen, which Ichiraku said was free, Naruto couldn't believe it, but Ichiraku said it was because Naruto had come home after 7 years and this was his way of celebrating the event. Naruto ate only 3 bowls, he was a little nervous about giving Sakura her gift that night. Ichiraku noticed and said (without revealing who) that someone had bought Naruto's old apartment soon after he had left and that they wanted to meet with Naruto that night at 8:00pm. Naruto said he would be there and thanked Ichiraku and Ayame for the meal, they said that because it was Naruto, it was fine. Naruto went to the Hokage Residence to check in with Tsunade, who also gave him a hug, although because of her endowment, he was almost suffocated by Tsunade's hug. After that, he walked around the village a bit until it was 15 minutes till 8:00pm. So Naruto headed to his old apartment, getting there exactly at 8:00pm sharp, and the door opened and all his friends were coming out of the door.

"E-Everyone's here?' Naruto asked aloud, but then he saw that three women were missing, one of them being the one he wanted to see the most. "Sakura-chan isn't here?" he asked, "Oh, not yet, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata wanted to freshen up before they came, don't worry Naruto, they'll be here." Gaara said to calm Naruto down. Gaara's words helped only a little bit, at least enough that everyone could go back inside Naruto's old apartment. "It is good to be home, even if this particular place isn't my home anymore."

"It's good to have you back Naruto." People said. After some time had passed, the door opened while Naruto was catching up with everyone and was about to say something when he noticed that everyone had stopped talking and was starring at the open door. Naruto looked at what everyone was starring at, and as he did so, his jaw dropped. Ino and Hinata were standing in the door way and Naruto's eyes couldn't be more wide as he saw the two beautiful women head straight for him, give him two big hugs and a kiss on each cheek. Naruto blushed furiously at their actions, but returned the hugs with enthusiasm, causing Hinata and Ino to realize just how much Naruto had changed.

"Hey, Naruto, come on, let our wives breathe and watch how long you're holding them. You wouldn't want the Head of the Akimichi Clan and the Kazekage to think you're trying to steal them from us, do you?" Gaara and Chōji said at the same time with smiles at Naruto.

"Sorry guys, I was just excited to see them after 7 years. Wow Hinata, you really have changed! You look absolutely gorgeous! I'm actually envious of Gaara." He said with a smile. "And Ino, wow, I always knew you would grow up to be a sexy woman." Naruto said with a wink.

"Thanks Naruto." The two women said while blushing slightly, but not enough for it to be taken wrong by their husbands, who laughed at Naruto's honest and obvious words. Naruto was catching up with Ino and Hinata, who were crying silently to themselves because they knew now what they had given up for their husbands and for Sakura. The door opened for a second time, and this time not only was it quiet, but everybody who was looking at the door had their jaws dropped in amazement. Naruto again looked towards the door and this time his jaw went through the floor.

Sakura had taken a nap three hours before the party to be rested in time. After that she, Hinata, and Ino got ready, applying makeup and getting into their new dresses. Sakura kissed the photo for a third and final time, leaving a third impression of yet another shade of lipstick, this time it was the shade that Naruto loved to see a girl wear, Sakura knew this because he had bought it for her on her birthday 8 years ago, saying that it was his favorite shade and asked if Sakura would wear it for him one day, maybe for _his_ birthday, she said she might, but she never did, and now 8 years later she felt it was the best time to wear it for _him_. When it was close to time, they were all ready and began to walk towards her home, where the party was being held. "We're going to be late Ino, I've been waiting 7 long years for him to come back and I don't want to waste anymore time."

"But if we're fashionably late, it will make him wonder why you're not there, which means he'll only really be able to think of you Sakura." Ino said in response.

"Besides, when Ino and I enter, Naruto will be shocked by our entrance and looks, but then you'll enter and really knock his socks off." Hinata said happily.

"Alright, but this had better work."

"Don't fret Sakura, if his jaw isn't through the floor when he sees you, he's either blind or dead." That brought laughter from the three of them as they headed towards the poor guy's doom.

Ino and Hinata entered first, and judging from the sudden quiet that had filled her apartment, Sakura figured that Ino and Hinata's entrance was going to be tough to follow. Sakura waited outside until suddenly something inside her told her that now was **THE** best time to make her entrance. She reached for the doorknob and turned it, opening the door and letting it finish opening by itself. She suddenly felt that she was in very little clothing for way too much skin. Everybody was looking at her and their jaws had dropped the moment she had opened the door. She just enough time to see that everyone was there before seeing the one person she wanted to see the most was staring right at her, his jaw had gone through the floor. She giggled a little as she thought "_Yep, he's alive, although I might have given him a heart attack just now._" She walked towards him, her heart pounding.

Naruto had never seen a more beautiful woman than the one that was walking right for him. He had heard her giggle at him, and he wondered what he had done. Then he thought "_Am I still alive or did I just have a heart attack just now when I first saw the extremely beautiful woman._" Naruto wondered why this goddess on Earth was choosing to walk towards _him_, with a look in _her_ eyes that said she wanted _him_ and only _him_. Sakura was walking slowly towards Naruto, unaware of the look in her eyes. All she knew was that she wanted the man with the spiky blond hair and orange suit, with the look of confusion on his face, but total innocence in his eyes. She could hardly believe that _this_ man was the same Naruto Uzumaki whose photo she had kissed three different times, fantasying and dreaming about for the past 7 years. But there was no mistaking those whiskers, no mistaking that hair, no mistaking those wonderful, amazing, overwhelmingly blue eyes that went straight through hers and into her soul, just like they did 7 long years ago. Naruto was able to blink once while the goddess was walking towards him and then he looked her up and down, the dress causing his body to react naturally, for a guy anyway, luckily he was wearing clothes that hid _that_ particular natural reaction. He noticed the red, pink and white of the woman's dress really brought out her curves in **THE** perfect way, particularly her chest, a million pervy thoughts ran through his head when he saw the goddesses chest, but he was able to kick the thoughts out of his head quickly enough that he was able to focus on the woman's beautiful, amazing, lose-yourself-completely-in-them, green eyes and her pink hair. "_Wait! Those eyes, that hair! That dress!_" He thought frantically. "_I-It couldn't be!_" He thought in disbelief, and then the goddess reached him and spoke his name and he realized that it was Sakura Haruno, all grown up.

"Welcome Home, Naruto-kun."

"S-Sakura-chan? Is it really you in that dress?" Sakura shuffled her feet a little.

"Why, you don't like it? Is it something I shouldn't be wearing Naruto-kun?"

"W-What? No, I Love it! You look like a true goddess in that dress!" Naruto said with full honesty, which rewarded him with a huge hug from Sakura, which he returned with glee. While they were hugging, Naruto realized something. "_Wait a minute!_" He thought, "_She called me "Naruto-kun" twice! Why would she call me that unless..._" He was beginning to figure it out. They broke from the hug and then some part of him told him to give her the Gift. "Wait right here Sakura-chan, I have something for you. It's the reason why I took three days to get here, I had to stop in Tanzuka Town to pick it up."

Naruto got the gift and presented it to Sakura, she opened it and let out a very loud gasp, which made the others move closer to see what the gift was. Sakura lifted out a golden chained, heart-shaped sapphire necklace, with rubies and diamonds around the edges of the heart. Everyone gasped as well when they saw Naruto's gift for Sakura.

"N-Naruto-kun, this-this is beautiful! W-Where? H-how did you get t-this? It must have cost you a fortune!"

"Hahaha!" Naruto burst into laughter. "It did! Gamma had never been that flat since the day I got him." He smiled as he said this, because it was very true, Gamma hadn't looked that thin ever since Naruto had first got him. "But you're worth it Sakura, this actually is why I took 7 full years to come home, I had to get enough money to get your gift before I could come home, it's a custom made item and the cost of it was more than I had at the time, so I had to work it off, luckily for me the person who made it liked me and said that after a certain amount of time, they would call things even, that was a week ago today." He explained, Sakura couldn't believe that Naruto would actually go through all that just to give her the beautiful necklace she held in her hands. "May I put it on you, Sakura-chan?"

"O-Oh, yes, please Naruto-kun." Sakura said with a blushing smile. Naruto put the necklace around her neck and then Sakura turned around and did something that shocked everyone there, including Naruto and herself: she kissed him on the lips.

Naruto was shocked by Sakura's sudden kiss, but then his brain took over and he kissed her back, happily. After 15 seconds, Naruto and Sakura suddenly realized that they were being stared at, and they broke the kiss, slightly embarrassed by being watched by everybody. They were even more surprised when everyone started to cheer and applauded them for finally kissing. Naruto and Sakura blushed more, happy and embarrassed at the same time. It was Gaara who said: "Let's leave these two lovers alone, we can all catch up more with Naruto tomorrow. Come on." Naruto gave Gaara a grateful smile, which Gaara acknowledged and when everyone had left Naruto and Sakura alone, they let out a long sigh of relief. They both collapsed on the couch together and then they looked at each other and blushed, looking away and smiling to themselves.

"Well S-Sakura-chan, I never expected you to actually kiss me like that, I mean, I thought you would kiss me, but just on the cheek or something, but never on the lips for 15 seconds." Naruto said with a big smile on his very red face.

"H-How could I not kiss the man I Love on the lips, N-Naruto-kun?" Sakura said in response, a big smile on her very red face, which got redder when she admitted that _Naruto_ was the man she loved. Naruto realized what Sakura had just admitted to _him_ that _she_ was in Love with _him_! Naruto's heart leaped at this realization and his face went redder, but his smile went wider as well.

"_I-I'm_ the one _you_ Love, S-Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun," Sakura said as she moved closer to him and reached with her left hand to touch his cheek. "_You're_ the one _I_ Love. You've always been **THE**_**ONE**_ I Love." Her hand touched his left cheek and turned his head towards her own. "Haven't you noticed that I've called you "Naruto-kun" 6 times tonight? I have never called you _that_ name _that_ many times before Naruto-kun. Make that 7 times." Sakura said with a bigger smile, as she looked deep into Naruto's eyes. She leaned closer, her face mere inches from his. "Now that you know, what are going to do Naruto-kun?" She cooed at him seductively, giving herself a mental cheer for doing it right. She got her answered immediately: Naruto kissed her hard on the lips, sending her eyes wide, then they closed as she lost herself in the kiss, enjoying every moment of it. And this time, they didn't have an audience, which meant they didn't break the kiss until they were forced to in order to breathe, which was a full 45 seconds later.

"-huff- -huff- W-Wow, N-Naruto-kun, that was -pant- a great kiss!" Sakura said nearly out of breath.

"-out of breath- R-Really? S-Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded "yes", "T-Thanks S-Sakura-chan," he said with a smile, "Y-You were g-great too." Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes and saw that he was being totally honest. She smiled, having caught her breath, gave Naruto a look even _He_ couldn't misinterpret.

"Well, Naruto-kun, since this is my house and you are my guest, I am bound to offer you the best room in the apartment, which we could _share_, if you know what I mean." She winked at him. "I also want to offer you the option to live here," Naruto saw the look in her eyes that said "with me", "if you wanted to, Naruto-kun." Naruto was shocked and happy to learn that Sakura was the one who had bought his old apartment, and was offering him the chance to live with _HER!_ Not only that, but he had seen _that_ certain look in her when she offered him the best room in the house, the bedroom, which she wanted to share with him, and he knew she wanted to share the same _bed_ with him as well. For his answer, Naruto kissed Sakura on the lips and said: "What are we waiting for?" with a grin and a wink. Sakura grinned and locked the door, and then they headed upstairs to the bedroom. But what they did is another story and one I'm not telling. All I'm saying is that their nights of pleasure shook the entire Konohagakure to its foundations.

**Next time: Naruto's and Sakura's Wedding and What Happened After.**

* * *

><p>Hope everyone liked it, I don't want to see any insulting or flaming reviews for this story. I'm very proud of it, and it was the first one I had ever written as a fanfic writer back in 2010. So please, if you don't like, find a nice why of saying that instead of insulting it. Anyway, I hope people enjoyed it.<p> 


End file.
